wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Apoteoza
To są dzieje lat młodych, a myśmy już siwi! Wszystko to przestarzałe, zapomniane, śmieszne, Ani nas może boleć, ani nas roztkliwi — Serca nasze byłyby niewdzięczne i grzeszne, Gdybyśmy jeszcze sarkać śmieli, my szczęśliwi. My, co od uczty życia nie wstaniemy głodni. — Więcej nie mają często bardziej od nas godni. — Cóż stąd, żeśmy, ustami dotknąwszy puharu, Nie zdążyli pić z niego, gdy puhar sprzątnięto? Milczmy! Tysiącom głodnym kęs chleba odjęto I kroplę chłodnej wody od ust pełnych żaru — Łaknąc ciałem i duszą, spędzone zawczasu Od stołu życia idą, na śmierć głodomory, A nam odjęto tylko łakoć ananasu, Nas tylko pozbawiono niebiańskiego czaru, Co się sączy po kropli do boskiej amfory Z rosnącego na rajskich wodach nenufaru. Plotąc cierpliwie młode kokosu łodygi; Ona nad przyzbą pnące się rozpięła róże I żywopłotem z cierni obwiodła podwórze, By nie wtargnął w obejście wróg, lub dzikie bestye, A wewnątrz rozpaliwszy świętą rodzin Hestyę, By nie wygasła nigdy, stanęła na straży. Od serca jej zatlone na głowach lichtarzy Płomyki serc młodzieńczych zabłysły świecznikiem, Który się z okien domu przez pustynię jarzy Przed zazdroszczącym tego szczęścia wędrownikiem, Ona — to wszystko nasze na tym świecie dzikim, To bóstwo, które w ręku losy nasze waży... — A ty dla mnie? — dla ciebie ja? kim jestem?... Nikim! Pomiędzy mną a tobą Czas budował kopce, Kopał rowy, granice rozmierzał na wieki — Aż staliśmy się sobie życia dusze obce, — Nawet mój dom od twego jest o świat daleki. Czem my dla siebie dzisiaj? — obcy, nieznajomi Z postaci, która naszą jest teraz i z twarzy, Może się nigdy więcej nie ujrzymy z blizka A może nie poznamy, jeśli się tak zdarzy, Nawet wieści o sobie nie będąc łakomi, Nie usłyszymy więcej swojego nazwiska?! To koniec! — To już nie grób i nie ślad po grobie... I nie mogiła wklęsła nad garścią popiołu! — Tu już czas naniósł mułu, zrównał brzegi dołu, Tu już rośnie nie bujna trawa zapomnienia, Ale boabab życia dźwignął się z korzenia! I rodzi słodki owoc i żywi na sobie. Wiatr bije w szybę palczastą gałązką, Jak pątnik, który do gospody puka. Budzę się w zmroku sypialnej komnaty, Słucham: ktoś chodzi po omacku, szuka, Szepcząc namiętnie: «gdzie szczęście, gdzie szczęście?» Księżyc na ścianie pisze okien kraty, Siatką promienną znacząc szybek częście — A ono mówi: «Gdzie jest tamto szczęście. Tamto prawdziwe?!» — I westchnie Widziadło, Dodając z wielką boleścią: «Przepadło!» I dotąd chodzi, szepcze, spokój kłóci, Aż zimnym potem zlana wstanę z łoża, Spokojne zwykle serce drży namiętnie... Księżyc mknie środkiem nadziemnego morza, Staję przy oknie i patrząc nań smętnie, Mówię: «Księżycu, to szczęście prawdziwe, To jasne, wielkie, jak słońce... nie wróci!» Jak mi to wszystko naraz w oczach zblednie, To, co posiadam, czem się cieszę we dnie!... Jak mię to wszystko razem jeno smuci!... Takie to jakieś mizerne i krzywe, Nie warte nawet wzmianki... Czem jest? — Niczem! Przed jednej straty niezmiernej obliczem. Odtąd zburzona jest ta cisza strojna, Którą podeszła przybiera pogoda — Duszy dojrzałej harmonia dostojna: W sercu się zrywa bunt, pożar i wojna! — Ręce, jak zwiędłe, opuszczają pracę I dni przechodzą mi w gryzącej nudzie, Słychać — ta z tamtą przez przestrzeń rozmawia Tym głosem buntu, co się łzą zaprawia. Tak w ciemnym lesie zbłąkane dwa ptaki Jeden drugiemu znak kwileniem daje, Aż wpadną na te tajemnicze szlaki — Siad wydeptany w powietrzu, po niebie Przez inne duchy, wiatry, albo ptaki — I trafią — skrzydeł gościńcem — do siebie! Młoda ma Dusza... i jego Duch młody, Co w nas pomarły z młodością współcześnie!... Każdego roku, gdy topnieją lody, Zrzucają z siebie letargiczne pleśnie, A gdy śnieg kwiatu spadnie na ogrody I słowik nocne rozpoczyna pieśnie, Schodzą się z sobą na Wspominek gody... Kiedy kasztany kwitną i jabłonie, Gdy drży powietrze od słowików łkania, Bywa — w noc jasną siedzę na balkonie... Wtem Mara jakaś księżyc mi przesłania, Patrzę: przede mną Widziadło — dziewica Stoi w żałobnych szatach i welonie. Nadziemskiem morzem płynie łódź księżyca, — Na piersiach białe skrzyżowała dłonie... To Ona! — moja Młodość — pokutnica... Ona! — poznaję ją po ściągłej twarzy, Po drobnych ustach i po świetnem oku, Co się pod gęstwą czarnych włosów jarzy. Jak gwiazda w burzy rozwianej obłoku, Srebrzystą łodzią przez morze nadziemne Księżyc dopływa połowy żeglugi. Widać w powietrzu drugie Widmo ciemne, Zawisłe nakształt deszczowej posmugi, Na wietrze szybko leci w naszą stronę, W pośpiechu lica naprzód wychylone — To On! Duch jego... Lecz na twarz upadła Przed tym widokiem nie mogąc się ostać, Zgaduję raczej, niż poznam tę postać, I nie wiem, jak się witają Widziadła... Usłyszę tylko dwa takie westchnienia, Jakby pierś ludzka — w cudownym sposobie — Mogła zaczerpnąć tchu, — żyjąca w grobie — Z pod odkrytego raz w sto lat kamienia. A gdy nareszcie z kolan się podniosę I, twarz odkrywszy, spojrzę w okolicę, Księżyc już świeci na pustym balkonie, Liżąc promieniem z płyt kamiennych rosę... I już w powietrzu widać dwie Duszyce, Odlatujące przez błękitu błonie... Wiatr je jak pustą unosi stokłosę, Tylko czasami o jaką wieżycę Potrąci stopą Widmo długowłose. Jak gołąb leci z gołąbką do gniazda, W kraj swych pamiątek lecą znanym śladem. Wysoko stoi srebrna nocy Gwiazda, Między obłoczków kędzierzawych stadem, W pół się objąwszy, szybko lecą Cienie. Pod ich stopami góry i pagórki, Amfiteatrem rosnące jawory Z głowicą w liściu, z pniem srebrnym od kory. Ta sama gwiazda w wierzchołków zatoce Lśni na perłowo liliowym lazurze Nad widniejącą w skróceniu aleją — Tak samo listek z listeczkiem szczebioce — Światła i cienie gonią się po murze — Wietrzyk skrzypiącą bawi się wierzeją — Tak samo kwili słowicza piszczałka — A dusze kwiatów, różniące się wonią, Że można poznać — bzem jest, czy jabłonią, Latają — na noc opuściwszy ciałka — Nic się w te noce majowe nie zmienia!... Mrą pojedyncze słowiki i róże, Giną słowików i róż pokolenia, Ale typ wiecznie trwa w wiecznej Naturze! Pierwszy powstaje z miejsca Cień kobiecy I wyciągniętem dotknąwszy ramieniem Zamyślonego towarzysza w plecy, Wskaże mu portyk pod domu sklepieniem — Duch, nie podnosząc się, spojrzy przez ramię I utkwi oczy w dwóch filarów bramie.... Tam!.. w wieczór jednej majowej niedzieli On w towarzyszów, ona w panien gronie Wracając z parku przy dźwiękach kapeli, Ona, trefiony włos, z kwiatami w bieli, On, także strojny, rozśmiani, weseli, Jeszcze nie znając się... na tym peronie Naprzeciw siebie pierwszy raz stanęli. Twarz, oczy życia nabierają wdzięku!... I oni, przedtem znużeni, obwiśli, Idą, wesoło prawie, ręka w ręku Przez chodnik z wielkich kamieni ciosowy Do drzwi wchodowych w ostrobramnym lęku. Drzwi wielkie, zbrojne w żelazne okowy, Pozasuwane na rygle i zamki Strzegą milczącej i ciemnej budowy — Śpią ludzie... Jeden Duch dotknął się klamki, Co w nocnej ciszy szczęk wydała ostry, Aż Duchy pierzchły, jak spłoszone ptaki, On sobą postać zasłaniając Siostry — Tak przeczekawszy w trwodze czas niejaki, Ostrożnie między drzwiami i futryną Z wiatrem wciskają się wewnątrz szczeliną. Ciche i ciemne wielkiej sieni wnętrze — Gdzieś tylko cyka w zegarze wahadło, Westchnie pierś śpiąca, szaśnie prześcieradło... Widmo kobiece lotniejsze i prędsze Wionie stąd prosto przez kamienne schody Do swej komnaty dziewiczej na piętrze, Która oknami patrzy na brzeg wody — Tu nikt nie sypia, wchodzą bez przeszkody. Ileż on razy pragnął być jaskółką, Żeby w to okno wybite wysoko Posłać na zwiady, choćby ptasie oko... Stąd nie raz wonne rzucono mu ziółko! Tu, w tym błękitnym, narożnym alkierzu Ona nocując kiedyś z przyjaciółką, Drugi Cień, siadłszy na stopniu klęcznika, Z tej samej przędzy wysnuwał nić drugą... Wspomniał!.. dla niego ongi ta komnatka To był zamknięty nielitośnie Eden!... Przestąpił jednak te progi raz jeden Dzięki uprzejmej pomocy bez świadka... U drzwi czuwały ostrożne wspólniczki, Gdy on całował nieobecnej pani Porozrzucane suknie, rękawiczki... Tak samo księżyc drży w zmarszczonej wodzie Tak samo sennie kołyszą się na niej Czarne, do brzegu przywiązane krypy; Tak samo pluszczą rybołowne łodzie; Te same brzegiem stoją czarne lipy I ten sam zwisły konar w wodzie moknie, — A obok druga topól kolumnada; — Ta sama mostu nad rzeką arkada Z łukiem w powietrzu, jak otwarta brama. — Wszystko!... jak codzień widywała w oknie Niegdyś. — Natura została ta sama. * Natura!.. jest to stara, wieczna rama, W której się tylko zmienia obraz życia, Nawet nie obraz, a jego odbicia, Które kopiuje wciąż ta sama ręka Z oryginału — bo wciąż płótno pęka. * Na tym dziedzińcu po nocnej przygodzie I rannej zdradzie spełnionej w ogrodzie, Tu się wieczorem dopiero spotkali. Bo przez dzień cały nie było jej w domu! Wydany sekret takim wstydem pali, A oburzenie i gniew na zdrajczynię, Że poszła z domu, jak mogła najdalej, Aby nie widzieć dwóch wspólników w winie I nie pokazać oczów z nich nikomu. Na koniec parku ścieżki ją zawiodły, Gdzie w zagajnikach młode stały jodły — Tam się zaszyła w najgęstszej jedlinie I w jałowcowych krzach, co dołem rosły, Tak, że jej żadne nie znalazły posły. Płakała trochę, z śmiechem na połowę, Siedząc na wielkim, w mchu schowanym głazie I układała w myślach tę rozmowę, W której da jutro folgę swej obrazie... Aż rozstrzygnęła, że w tak ciężkim razie Tylko milczenie jest dosyć surowe. Słuchała ptaszków — rwała leśne trawki, By się rozerwać trochę — dla zabawki, Aż gdy się słońce schowało w drzew cieniu, Umywszy ręce i oczy w strumieniu, Co z ogrodowej sączył się sadzawki, Poszła — skradając się przy ogrodzeniu I przeskoczyła mur z pomocą ławki. Runęło krzesło!... z okna jednym skokiem Jest na dziedzińcu... chód słychać po trawie... Ktoby go wówczas widział był, jak z dali Biegł ku niej, iskry siejąc czarnem okiem — Myślałby, że to huragan płomieni, Lecący na nią... porwie ją i spali! Tak od jaskrawych błyskawic i cieni Twarz jego chuda i smagła się mieni... Że bryźnie zaraz ognistym potokiem Wyznań, któremi wargi dygotały!... A on stał przed nią w milczeniu głębokiem! Uspokojony nagle i zbielały — Ogień do wnętrza skrył się, wolą wbity!... Gwałtowny opadł gest... stanął jak wryty — Lecz jak po długiej rozłące anieli, Tak się do siebie słodko uśmiechnęli — I tak też oczy do oczów przywarły... Stali... o ścianę wsparłszy się plecyma, A wszystkie władze życia w nich zamarły... Bo dusze wyszły do siebie oczyma!.. Wyszły im z oczów spojrzenia promykiem I na powietrznej spotkawszy się fali, Opowinęły się w kształcie spirali I fosforycznym spłonęły wężykiem. Długo muskały się blasku skrzydełkiem I całowały się żądło z żądełkiem! A kiedy przyszła minuta rozdziału, Może ku swemu nie trafiły ciału?... Stoją te same staroświeckie meble, Zczerniałe wiszą na ścianach obrazy, Kryształki cicho drżą w obsłonach z gazy, Lśnią klawiatury czarne z białem szczeble Na fortepianie, który stał otwarty I nut bieleją na pulpicie karty — Wszystek odwiecznych pamiątek inwentarz!... Który przemawia do nich każdym gratem, Każdym obicia wypłowiałym kwiatem: «Czy ty pamiętasz? — czy ty to pamiętasz?!» — W tym samym kącie plecami ku szybce Ona grywała wtór na fortepianie, On partyturę śpiewu brał na skrzypce — A co bądź grali — sonaty, czy walce, To było całkiem mistrzowskie zagranie: Bo wychodziły z nich dusze przez palce! — I przebiegnąwszy odległość przestrzeni Ruchem powietrza, wywołanym ręką, Przez struny, w kształcie dźwiękowych promieni, Łkały, gadały, śmiały się piosenką, Wpadając w uścisk, który był akordem, Ludzie zaś wkoło słuchali zdumieni, Myśląc, że słyszą skrzypce z klawikordem... O boska Sztuko! ty i na twarz Cieni Potrafisz szczęścia wywołać rumieńce! Ty z żywych kwiatów włożysz wonne wieńce Na skroń, zmrożoną od wiecznej jesieni! — Ty przed momentem bolesnych przebudzeń, Nim ranek zetrze z ziemi te dwie Śmiercie, Pierś im rozgniata o drewniane łoże Aż się odezwą w rozjątrzonej strunie Zwierzęce głosy, które dźwięczą z nizka. — Brzmi rzewny minor po wzniosłym majorze, Uciekło niebo... Gehenna jest blizka, — Wtem smyczek wionie na granicę skali, Gdzie ton najwyższy, jak włos w niebie pryska. I znów fortepian rosi deszczem nutek, A smyk po strunach, jak po chybkiej fali Od wiatru w poprzek miota się, kolebie, Zgrzyta dysonans, rozdziera się smutek. — Lecz burza cichnie... już śpiewa Syrena, — I znów jak księżyc ten srebrny na niebie, Z ruchem ramienia i smyczka szerokiem Ta sama płynie wzniosła Kantilena, Rozkołysanym rytmicznie potokiem Z symfonii cis moll mistrza Bethovena. Co raz na innym Czas dzwoni zegarze, Za fronton blada zapadłszy Selena, Jak mniszka cicho mknie przez korytarze, Które odwieczne sklepiły jawory — Ale swój koncert grają wciąż Upiory! Tylko dla ludzi jest to niema scena! Żaden dźwięk z szybko biegnących klawiszy, Żaden ton śpiewny, wydany przez skrzypce, Nie wpada w morze absolutnej ciszy! Nie budzi nawet dziecięcia w kolébce... Muzyki duchów nikt z żywych nie słyszy. Aż rzeczywistość stopnieje w złudzeniu I cień uśmiechu okrasi twarz Cieniu, Oczy u Widem błysną jak brylanty! W końcu z uczuciem bezdennego smutku Na klęczkach ziemię całując i progi, Opuszczą wreszcie dom tak dla nich drogi, I idą jeszcze błądzić po ogródku... Na miękkich trawach w środku wirydarza, Gdzie młodzież grała w swoje gry odświętne, Panuje cisza wiejskiego cmentarza... Księżyc oświetla latarką grabarza Miejsca, weselem młodości pamiętne. Zioła, krzewiny, drzewa obojętne Stoją te same na łanach ogrodu Tak samo świeżem i kwiecistem czołem Dziś, kiedy serca ich są już popiołem, Jak za dni szczęścia byłego za młodu — O ileż one lepszą mają dolę, Niż serce ludzkie, które nie jest ziołem Szczęśliwsze stokroć lipy i topole!... Skłoniwszy głowę na piersi brat bratu, Przeszumią życie i uschną tu społem... Wiosna co roku daje im odnowę: Zielone liście, snop świeżego kwiatu — Oni raz tylko kwiat mieli na czole I raz im tylko śnieg upadł na głowę I już na wieki wieków są popiołem! Srebrzyste światło kapie na głaz szary, A gdy wiatr dotknie liściastej kotary, Zwierciadełkami krągłemi migoce Przy tych światełkach w księżycowe noce Drogą pamiątkę odnajdują Mary, Na rogu stołu w kamieniu wyrytą, Dziecinny pomysł: dwa serca do pary, Ze strzałą przez nie na wylot przebitą — U dołu stoją wyryte litery I data, roku zatarty początek, Przy końcu tylko widna cyfra cztery. O szczęście ludzkie, miłość! — o chimery! Przetrwał niezmiennie martwej skały szczątek I rylca na nim robota niezdarna, A miłość?!! — Miłość jest-że więc tak marna, Że krócej nawet trwa od swych pamiątek?! Lecz już na niebie tleje dnia początek! Księżyc, przebiegłszy niebieskie etery, Złocistą barką zawija do brzegu, Śpi dawno słowik u róż na noclegu, Ranne wiaterki, trwożne czyniąc szmery, Latają żywo w bzów gęstym szeregu, A Mary idą spiesznie przez szpalery Jeszcze na miejsce ostatniej z pamiątek... Za bramą na krzyż rośnie topol cztery, Tuląc się w muru załamany kątek — Obok gościniec rudej barwy szlakiem Idzie nad brzegiem srebrniejącej rzeki Co raz rozwiane, więcej się nie zrosną — Idźcie na wieki w eteru obszary! Lub oczy wasze niech snem wiecznym posną, Gdzie najciemniejsze są w mózgu pieczary — I nie wskrzeszajcie nigdy więcej z wiosną! Maro Przeszłości mej pokutująca, Młodości mojej bolesny Upiorze, Napróżno szukasz przy świetle miesiąca Zgubionej Perły po mojej komorze — Po co ci byt ten wyjęty z pod słońca? Patrz, wszystka w koło młodość już wymarła, Co się rodziła z tobą w jednej porze! — Dla czego tyś się jedna żyć uparła?! Jakąż się jeszcze nadzieją uwodzisz, Że resztek bytu broniąc tak zażarcie, Między żyjących upiorem przychodzisz? U mych wezgłowi noc stoisz na warcie Aż rozszlochana padasz na me łoże, Aby na piersiach mych znaleźć oparcie. — Dopóki księżyc przyświeca na dworze, Czego ode mnie żądasz — mów otwarcie! Żyć jeszcze? — we mnie znów! — To być nie może!... Piersi mych żadnym kluczem nie otworzysz, Żadnym Sezamu magicznym wyrazem, Już młodzieńczego ognia w nią nie włożysz... Czar uczuć dziecka odnajdując cichy, O miłosierdziu życia hymn swój śpiewa. Jest żywszy zachwyt... wiem!.. moc wrażeń większa, Przy których obraz ten ma nędzy wdzięki! — Jest szczęście straszne... podobne do męki, Które fantazya nad wszystko wypiększa. — Przy niem rozpaczą mój ten raj nadgrobny!... Lecz o tem szczęściu jużem zapomniała!... Ważąc się niby nad ziemią mgła biała, Dusza ma, prawie wyzuta już z ciała, Widzi je w dole... w dole... jak punkt drobny! Ale niech tylko zamknie się alkowa I u wezgłowia zasuną kotary Słucham... czy nocna łopocze tak sowa?... Nie, to za oknem szlochają dwie Mary... Co roku tylko krótkotrwała jesień Wtrąca je w letarg, co mi daje ciszę — Lecz ile wiosen, tyle będzie wskrzesień, — Wiem, że na wiosnę płacz ten znów usłyszę... * Nieraz też głowę wziąwszy w ręce obie, Cicho w ciemnościach siedząc na pościeli, Pytam się siebie i rozważam sobie, O cośmy taki wielki żal powzięli?! Są potem wyższe rodzaje rozkoszy. Po tych powszednich — są te niepowszednie, Po niepowszednich — są te wiekuiste!... -------------- Lecz żal, co nawet przy szczęściu nie blednie, W którym odmiany Czas nie sprowadza ani oddalenie?! — To niesłychany Jest żal?!... Żal przeciwny, Prawu, co świata biegowi przewodnie Niweczy Nawet kamienie — o jest żal dziwny! Tak nie żałują ludzie żadnej rzeczy! Tak dusze dręczą się tylko za zbrodnie. -------------- I kto wie? kto wie? czyśmy nie spełnili zbrodni? To było jednak wielkie zjawisko natury! Ta miłość miała ogrom słonecznej pochodni, Mogła była rozświetlić i ogrzać lazury... A myśmy ją jak świeczkę zdmuchnęli wyrodni! -------------- Bo to nie była... nie!... ta miłość zwykła Pary gołębiej, co rozkosz kwili — Czybyśmy byli, czybyśmy nie byli Szczęśliwi z sobą, jużby ona znikła... -------------- Czemże, zaiste, ten romans pamiętny? Koncert, spojrzenia... i taniec motyli I to jest wszystko! cała treść idylli — A patrzcie! — jakie przetrzymała próby Miłość o treści takiej obojętnej! — I ono spadło przez nas strącone z błękitu Do nieziszczonych przeznaczeń odmętu, Gdzie zdruzgotane zostało do szczętu!... A nas tak wielkim przywaliło gruzem Jak To... dla czego miłość była wielką. -------------- Może pomiędzy naszej miłości kropelką, A jakiemś morzem świata biło wspólne źródło... Może gdy nam się serce krwawiło oddarte Żywcem od serca, które doń przyrosło... Może gdzieś jakieś słońce od tego ochłódło?!... Może ogniwem z nami połączony Losu Świat jakiś sprawujący nad otchłanią wartę, Upuścił żeglujące po eterze wiosło I pogrążył się w bezdniach chaosu? -------------- Może ta miłość była wpisana do księgi, Ułożonej wprzód jeszcze zanim chaos stężał? Możeśmy rozerwali ciągłość przyczyn wstęgi, Wyjąwszy ze samego jej środka ogniwo, Które Los kuł przez wieki i w palcach je zwężał? Możeśmy się oparli marzeniom Potęgi, Która dzierży nad światem dłoń władczą i mściwą?... Plan wiecznej Myśli przez nas upadł lub zmitrężał I już na wieki wszystko poszło krzywo! I ten występek nad nami zaciężał?!... * Może Geniusz ludzkości, tworząc krocie, krocie Dusz próbnych i wraz niszcząc chybiające wzoru, Może jej wyglądało świętujące niebo? Może tam już zwijano wieńce z róż Edenu I zapalono nowych gwiazd miryady, Jako pochodnie naszego hymenu? -------------- Może ten Syn nasz pierwszy miał postawić nogi Na ziemi obiecanej, wódz ludzkiego rodu... Może Tytan miał chwycić w swe potężne bary Całą tę ciężką kulę leniwego chodu, Ażeby ją przerzucić o pół wiecznej drogi Na jakieś lżejsze, jasne eteru obszary? -------------- Kimkolwiek miał być... Heros, czy Myśliciel blady, Czy ludzkich sumień Mistrz cichy i święty... Wśród rzeczy, co się jeszcze mają stać, gromady Czekał na ciało... Aby z otchłani być pod słońce wzięty... -------------- Geniusz ludzkości, ziemia, niebo z nim czekało Na jeden twórczy uścisk! I to się nie stało! I myśmy ośmielili się temu przeszkodzić! -------------- Z piersi ludzkości, przez to wstecz cofniętej, Może o pół wieczności później, niż być miało, O pół wieczności później ma się Bóg urodzić. -------------- Myśl ma, jak wietrzyk, po świecie fruwa, Serce się kwiatem uczuć osnuwa, A ja podniósłszy głowę do nieba, Śpiewam, bo to jest taka potrzeba, Której uczynić nie można wspak: Śpiewam — jak ptak! -------------- Kategoria:Maria Grossek-Korycka Kategoria:Poezye (Grossek-Korycka)‎ Kategoria:Wiersze